


From the Ashes

by castaliareed



Series: Dark Sister, Dark Nights [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon, Darkish Sansa, F/M, Jealous Jon, Jons Smut Week, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possible theories for s. 8, Pregnancy, R plus L equals J, Smut, Very mild dom/sub fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: Sansa is nervous when Jon returns to Winterfell. Everything has changed but not as much as it will once Bran reveals his secret.





	1. Fetch me a needle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Jonsa Smut Week. 
> 
> So much to say about this one. First off, it's going to be a two-parter!!! I hoped to have both parts finished but that's not going to happen. Sooooo y'all will get a bonus smut day tomorrow! And honestly, I wish this one had a bit more smut. I like writing smut from Sansa's POV. It's just that there was sooo much to cover and it was getting way longer than planned. I promise Pt. 2 will make up for it. 
> 
> Just to be clear that means the whole Dark Sister, Dark Nights story series is 8 chapters or parts. It's just that I'm putting a Ch. 1 and Ch.2 into Part 7 instead of doing a Part 7 and Part 8. (Hope that doesn't get to confusing.)
> 
> Lastly, this was inspired by this post on tumblr. https://alaynesnowkingdom.tumblr.com/post/168016538431/tiny-little-bird-looking-forward-to-sansa-being
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read this story! It's been so much fun to write and read all the comments.

**Sansa**

Sansa shut her brother Bran's door leaning her forehead against it. Bran had seen Jon arrive at White Harbor in his visions. He would be home in two sen weeks, less if the weather held out. Two weeks after nearly four moons. All had changed. 

Bran had returned to Winterfell first from north of the Wall, doing gods knows what. The little boy she could scarcely remember now near a man, unable to walk and speaking of visions she didn't understand.  _He was the Three-eyed Raven now. But what was that? A seer? A Sorcerer? A God?_  And then Arya had returned. Even after watching her fight, Sansa did not want to believe her sister was the assassin she claimed to be. Every day she missed Jon, he would understand. He would be so happy to have Bran and Arya back at home. Even his close friend from the Wall, Samwell Tarly had arrived to join the Northern cause. Jon would be so very happy to be with his family and friends. 

At least Lord Baelish was gone. His plots to tear apart her family for his own gain foiled. They had executed him, Sansa, Arya, and Bran.  It was exhausting. Her and Arya had argued for weeks partly in an attempt to trick him and partly because they couldn't help themselves.  _It was not all for show_. Deep inside her, Sansa knew the truth of Arya's anger not just for the past wrongs but for Sansa's closeness to Jon. Sansa blanched to think what Arya would say if she knew how close her and Jon had become.  _No matter, it'll never happen again. He only desired me because I reminded him of his past love._ Our games are finished. Her thoughts brought tears that never fell to her eyes. 

The ravens from Jon came few and far between. When the message claiming he would bend the knee and that Cersei would join their cause arrived, Sansa locked herself in her room for an entire day. Sansa did not want to believe Jon would bend to the dragon queen. And she certainly did not believe for a minute, Cersei had joined their cause. It was Arya who banged on her door telling her to get a hold of herself.  That they had Littlefinger to deal with and the North to rule. It was Lord Baelish who suggested Jon might want to marry the dragon queen. Sansa gladly saw his throat slit the very next day for all his crimes. 

And now Jon would come back bringing this Essosi queen into their home. Sansa returned to her chambers after speaking with Bran. All these troubles made her weary and she wanted to lay down. Ghost had waited for her outside her door. Rubbing his ear, she let him into her chambers. She thought she would just take a short nap as she took off her gown. Climbing into bed in her shift, she pulled the bed furs over her. Ghost curled up near the hearth.

She woke to find that the grey winter sky had turned dark.  _I must've slept longer than planned._ Her dream had been so sweet. Jon was with her, holding her. She smiled to think about it. Closing her eyes, her hand moved down to the space between her legs. It was already moist. She gently rubbed her nub thinking about his naked body standing before her. ' _I'm your king, Sansa' he said to her. Yes, your're.'_ she imagined herself starting to say. Jon, her king, not some warden of the North would not let her finish. _Did I say you could speak, he would say. She shook her head. Good, take your gown off and get on your knees, he would say._ Her mouth watered imagining Jon commanding her to kneel naked before him. He would walk closer and grab her hair. She would open her mouth for him. He would tell her to put his sword in her mouth. Go slower, hold my balls, he would say. Then he would tell her to go deeper or faster. When she imagined his seed spilling on her chest, she moved her hand faster on her nub reaching her own climax.  _That's a good Lady,_  he would say.  _Yes, my king, my only king,_ she would respond. _And he would promise to punish her later for speaking again._ Sansa felt the stickiness between her legs. 

Opening her eyes, she saw that Ghost was sitting upright at the side of her bed staring at her. She pretended to look stern telling him he was a very naughty boy for watching her. He gave her a sad repentant look. Sansa was strict with him and commanded him to go sit in the corner of the room for being so bad. After his punishment, she was kind and petted him again.

Sighing, Sansa knew she must put her gown back on and attend dinner with the bannermen. The Knights of the Vale were especially on edge since Littlefinger's demise and rumors of Jon's soon-to-come arrival with the dragon queen. Arya would be looking for her soon.  

Standing in front of the larger mirror, Sansa examined her belly for signs of growth. She could barely fasten her gown over her swollen breasts.  _Thank the gods she was tall._   At first, she couldn't see a thing. Only her slightly larger breasts were a sign that anything was amiss. That could be covered by her cloaks with fur collars.  _Keeping her secret safe._  But now, her belly was showing signs of expanding. Her breasts getting larger and her dresses seeming smaller. She pulled her shift tight around her belly. 

There was knock and then Arya barged in. "Sansa, where have you been," she said. Sansa's back was to her and she grabbed her dress holding it over the front of her shift. 

"Arya, don't barge in like that!" she cried. Her sister ignored her plopping on the bed. 

"They won't start serving unless you tell them too. And I'm hungry," she said. 

"I'm just getting dressed," Sansa said walking behind a dressing screen she had brought up to her chambers. She dressed behind it now when her handmaidens were in the room or when Arya walked into the room at all hours. 

After struggling with the ties, Sansa stepped out from behind the screen, dressed.

"Since when did your tits get that big," Arya said. 

"I'm not 13 anymore," she reminded her sister. Hoping that would suffice as an excuse. Arya's eyes narrowed sensing her lie. 

Changing the subject, "Bran says Jon has reached White Harbor. He'll be home soon," she said. 

Arya's face was hard to read. Sansa knew she would be thrilled to see Jon again and angry that he had promised to bend. 

"With the dragon queen," she said pulling her Valyrian steel dragger out to admire it. The dagger she used to execute Littlefinger. The dagger Sansa was sure she would use again.  

"He's doing what he thinks is best," Sansa said. "To protect us, to protect the North." 

Arya scoffed at that playing with the dagger in her hand. "Targaryens killed our family. And you're ok with that." Sansa wished she would be careful with that dagger. 

"Of course, I'm not," Sansa replied. "What can I do. Jon must think it's the right thing." She threw up her hands. Even Arya was ready to revolt against Jon. 

"He'll listen to you," she said. 

"No he won't," she said. 

Arya looked up at her and then at her stomach. "Yes, he will, eventually," she said. 

Sansa thought while she finished straightening her hair. Arya put the dagger away and jumped off the bed taking out her sword Needle to parrying with the air. 

"Hurry, up I'm hungry," she said. An idea came to Sansa. Yes, she might just be able to convince Jon to listen to her. And if Jon would not, it's possible the dragon queen's advisers might just listen to what Sansa had to say. 

"Arya, fetch me a needle," she said. "Tell the lords, I'm very sorry but I'll have to eat with them on the morrow. I'll have work to do tonight."

Every spare moment Sansa had over the next two sen weeks, she held a needle in her hands. She worked faster than she ever had before. One evening Bran joined her while she sewed.

"Sister, your dress will be very pretty," he said. 

"Thank you, Bran," she said. 

"You should make something for Jon," he added. 

Sansa smiled. "I'd like, too," she said. "Perhaps, a new tunic."

"A banner," said Bran. 

"He already has white wolf banners and grey wolf banners," she said concentrating on her stitches. "All new. I saw to it myself after he was crowned King."

"Yes a white wolf," Bran said not seeming to understand. "A white wolf that flies."

Sansa felt her heart sink, "Like a wolf with dragon wings?" she said. Bran had taken to the idea of Jon aligning even more closely to the dragon queen. 

Bran nodded, "Why are you sad, sister?" he asked. "I thought this would make you happy?"

"If Jon is happy then I shall be, too," Sansa said resisting the urge to touch her stomach. She dared think that even if she did not have Jon, she would have that. Whatever lies she must tell, she would have that.

"The singers say you turned into a wolf with giant wings to escape King's Landing," he reminded her. Sansa did not want to think about that story. "Put two winged wolves on the banner."

"I don't understand," she said. 

Bran looked at her blinking. "I must speak with Jon." She sat with Bran awhile longer in silence. 

Each day, she worked on her dress. A deep dark grey velvet, the color of Jon's eyes. She styled it to minimize her waist and left the neckline low, exposing her round breasts. A hint of grey lace was added covering the curve of her breasts. Sansa did not need to create a complete scandal with the dress. There was fur around her shoulders and at the sleeves. Grey and silver on grey snowflakes created a pattern across the fabric.

And as reluctant as she was she took Bran's advice. When she finished the dress, she started on a banner. Telling, Bran it would not be ready by Jon's arrival. He assured her that was fine. Jon would not need it, yet. 

"Perhaps, the banner will be ready when the child comes," Bran told her. Sansa looked at him mouth agape. 

"How did you know," she started to say. Then realizing Bran knew everything. Everything that had happened. She cringed to think about it.  

"Don't worry sister," he said. "I've not told anyone."

Then he gave her a smile, "Seems we'll both need to speak to Jon." Sansa rushed out of Bran's room that night. 

When Jon's party was a day away, Sansa sent an honor guard to meet them. The whole next day she stood on the battlements watching the procession get nearer and nearer. Arya joined her in the afternoon.

"That's odd," she said. 

"What's odd?" asked Sansa. 

"I don't see the dragons," Arya pointed out. "Wouldn't they be flying overhead."

"Yes, I would think so," Sansa said.  _Did the dragon queen not bring her dragons?_ She thought they must be further back with dragon queen's main fighting host. As the party got closer, Sansa thought it seemed smaller than it should. Her heart swelled when she saw Jon leading the group. There were Stark banners, even Tyrion's Lannister lion along with only one Targaryen banner. When they reached the gates, Sansa rushed to the covered walkway to see them enter. Arya was ahead of her to find Bran and push him to the yard. 

She watched, Arya jump into Jon's arms and remembered doing the same at Castle Black. Jon hugged Bran a huge smile on his face. When he looked up to find her, she smiled softly at him. Her hands gripped the railing. He started to walk towards the stairs to reach her until Samwell Tarly called out to him. Sansa ran back into the keep while he was distracted, overcome by her own emotions. She would wait to see him. 

It took the rest of the afternoon, to unload the horses. The Lords, Ladies, and bannerman gathered in the Great Hall waiting for Jon to address them. Once, she was sure everyone was in the hall would the Lady of Winterfell join them. 

Standing outside, the entrance for a moment, she heard, Jon's voice, "Where is the Lady of Winterfell?"

"I'm here," she said entering from the far end of the room. The last bit of dim afternoon sunlight shown through the window. Her cloak off her shoulders, The silver thread of the embroidery shined. Her auburn waves pulled away from her face by braids, the rest cascading down her back. Jon's mouth dropped open. 

The silence in the room was deafening. Sansa held her head high and walked toward Jon at the high table. There were two seats in the center instead of one. Bran and Arya were already seated at either side of the two chairs in the center. Jon was standing up in front of one of them. The other chair was empty. For the dragon queen, Sansa thought. But she did not see anyone in the room who could be the silver-haired queen. To think of it Sansa had not seen a single silver head in the party. In all her nervousness, she had forgotten to look for the queen. Staring around the Great Hall she saw Lord Tyrion admiring her dress. Lady Brienne had returned with them and Sansa was thankful for that. Her Lady Knight gave her a smile. 

Jon motioned for Sansa to sit in the chair next to him. 

"The dragon queen is not with us," he addressed the Hall. There was a hushed murmuring. "It seems that Cersei betrayed the truce she agreed to and hired the Golden Company to fight for her." Sansa re-sisted the urge to say she told Jon so right there in front of the Lords. She also kept her smile to herself. The dragon queen was nowhere near the North right now. 

A lord in the back yelled, "Good riddance, let those southron queens kill each other." Sansa thought the same. Jon held up his hand. 

"She has promised me she will return North with her full force once Cersei is defeated," he said."Several of her advisors are here to ensure that including Lord Tyrion." Sansa avoided Tyrion's eyes. Of all the advisors she wished he had stayed south. 

"To help or hurt us," another Lord yelled. Sansa thought the same again. Today she would let the Lords speak her thoughts. 

Jon sighed, "She will help us and if we survive I've promised to bend to her." All the lords started talking at once now. They were cries of traitor, other calls to crown Sansa queen in the North. 

"My lords, my lords," Sansa yelled and stood. They quieted and gave her their attention. "You choose Jon because you trusted him to make the right decision," she said through gritted teeth.  _Oh, how angry I am at you, Jon Snow._

"And what if we choose you now, my lady," said Lady Lyanna Mormont who was standing. 

It took everything for Sansa to say, "I will not allow it." and sit back down. Jon sat next to her and she felt him squeeze her thigh to thank her. She brushed his hand away in anger. She spoke again from her seat, "I'll remind you, my lords, that the wars must be won first."

"Yes," Jon agreed sadly. "The war in the south and the war against the dead." The Hall began murmuring again. 

"Until the rightful queen joins us. We'll have to defend the North ourselves," Jon said. Sansa could see the exhaustion on his face. This was not what he had negotiated.  

 Bran, who was sat next to her spoke up. "But she's not the rightful queen," he said. Jon turned to him. Sansa looked between the two. Arya who had been silent and sour on the other side of Jon through the whole discussion turned to Bran, too. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "She's the last Targaryen. Daughter of Aerys, sister to Rhaegar. If she wins, she's the rightful ruler."

"No, she isn't," Bran said. "You are." The Hall grew silent. 

Jon turned away to laugh. "Bran you're my brother in truth. And mayhaps it's the fall that causes you to forget. I'm a bastard raised here at Winterfell"

Sansa interceded now, "Jon is no more the heir to the Iron throne then you or I."

"No I'm not your brother," Bran said. "And you're not a bastard. You're the son of our aunt Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen." 

His friend Samwell Tarly stood quickly to support Bran, telling them all that Rhaegar and Lyanna had married lawfully according to Citadel records. There was even a record unearthed that reported a child, a boy being born of the union. Bran said that Lyanna had named him Aegon after learning that Rhaegar and his other children had been killed. 

The Hall was in an uproar everyone speaking at once. Some shouting traitor, others calling for him to be king of the seven kingdoms, others calling for Sansa to be Queen in the North. The dragon queen's advisors wondering if they would need their swords. Everyone shouting, Everyone except Jon. He finally slammed his fists on the table, stood and walked out of the hall. 

 _Oh, seven hells this is a mess._  It was left for a shell-shocked Sansa to calm the lords telling them Jon was not a traitor. The North was his home. Reminding them all that the undead are coming and they had the Great War to fight. Kingdoms could be sorted in time. A great council held.  _Let us not be hasty._  When everyone seemed placated for the time being. She ached to find Jon. 

Bran took her hand, "Go to him, he needs you."

Sansa rose to leave. She had one thing left to say before she did. Turning to Lord Tyrion and meeting his eyes for the first time, "We may need to re-negotiate the terms of our alliance," she said and left the hall in a grand sweep of her skirts.

She inhaled deeply at the entrance to the crypts. Walking down the stairs and down the passageway to the tombs of her ancestors she passed the statues of the Kings of Winter. Before she reached the statue of her father and Aunt Lyanna, she heard her sister's voice. It rose to a yell, "You're still my brother," Arya was saying as loudly as she could to Jon who was protesting. 

The next thing Sansa saw was Arya rushing past her. "He's being an idiot," Arya said in anger. Sansa saw Jon knelt before the statue of Lyanna looking up at her. She didn't see anger just sadness, immense sadness. 

"Jon," she called. Her earlier rage towards him dissipated. 

"That's not what she called me," Jon said. Sansa could hear the bitterness in his voice. Sansa knelt next to him. 

"No, it's not," Sansa agreed. "What is it you want to be called?" Jon laughed a dark bitter laugh. 

"Is it what I want," he said. "I've lost so many. We've lost so many. Their faces all gone. All I ever knew was that I was his son. And now that's gone." Sansa did not know what to say. She did not have the words to comfort for him. Instead, she sat with her back to the base of Lyanna's statute her knees pulled to her chest facing Jon as he knelt. Taking his hand in hers, she stayed with him.

The days that followed were a whirlwind. Ravens sent back and forth. Threats from Lords who seemed intent on crowning Sansa, Queen in the North. Threats from Lord Tyrion and the dragon queen's representatives that they would leave the North to the dead. When Jaime Lannister arrived at Winterfell to lay his sword at Sansa's feet, she thought Jon's cause and crown were gone for good. The Lords of Westeros were going to fight each other to death before they would unite to fight the undead. 

Through it all, Jon spoke little spending his time with Bran and Sam. His only position seemed to be that they needed the alliance with the dragon queen to fight the dead. It hurt her heart but Sansa avoided him. She couldn't add to his burdens, not now.  She was ashamed the Lords wanted her to wear the crown.  And she was more ashamed of the secret hiding in her belly. One lingering touch, one hug, and he would forbid her from carrying his bastard. 

Worst of all, Jaime Lannister brought news that the dragon queen had burned, Samwell Tarly's father and brother when they refused to bend. Half the lords thought they should bend for their own safety and the other half would rather burn then kneel to her. Bent or unbent the entire North wanted Sansa at the high seat in Winterfell. 

After another long day of arguments and negotiations. Sansa retreated to her chambers. They would have to make a decision, soon. Arya came to her room that night. Her sister had spent more time with Jon since his return. Sansa even saw her talking with Samwell Tarly earlier that day. They smiled when they saw her and then hurried off. 

"Why are you avoiding him?" Arya asked Sansa plopping on her bed as she always did while Sansa sewed. She was still making the banner Bran suggested. She understood the meaning of the dragon-winged wolf, if not it's purpose. 

"The Northern Lords are fools," Arya said eating an apple. Sansa had to resist the urge to scold her for eating on the bed.  

"You think I don't know that?" Sansa said. 

"Jon thinks she could burn them if they refuse to bend," Arya said. 

"Could?" Sansa said. "She already has. She might even burn Jon when she's told he's Rhaegar's son."

"You can't let her do that Sansa," Arya said.

"Really, and how do you suggest I stop her," she asked her sister. Crossing her arms. 

"Make him a Stark," Arya said.

Sansa laughed, "When he was King, he could've made himself a Stark," she said. "Now, it's a little too late for that."

"No," Arya said slowly getting up and walking towards her sister, her sword Needle pointed in one hand, apple in another. Sansa was getting a bit tired of her sister pointing sharp objects at her. "You could make him a Stark, now."

"I don't know what you mean," Sansa said. 

Arya raised her eyebrows. Pointing the sword from her chest to her belly, "You think I don't know." Lowering the sword and stepping closer, "I wondered whose it was at first. But Sansa Stark would only fuck a King."

"Arya that's crude," Sansa said. 

Arya just shrugged. "But true. I was angry with you at first. Then I thought mayhaps you were lonely." Sansa was shocked into silence.  

Her sister started to walk out of the room, "Make him a Stark, Sansa. It's what he's always wanted."

Sansa sat down in the chair by her fire. She thought for a long time.  _Make him a Stark._  Then she could kiss him every night. She could tell him about the babe in her belly. They had promised each other it would end. She had convinced herself it had not been Sansa he wanted but the wildling girl. That was when she thought they were brother and sister. If they were wed then the Lords would have to accept any decision they made together. And if Jon never desired her again, she thought perhaps she could live with that. As long as they were safe and together. 

Deciding what she would do, Sansa walked to her door. She opened it to find Jon pacing outside. "Jon what are you doing?" she asked. 

"Coming to see you," he said. She thought he looked nervous. "Sam said I should speak with you."

"I'm glad you're here," she said letting him into her chambers. "I have something to discuss."

"I've missed you, Sansa," he admitted standing before her. 

"I've missed you too," she said.  He reached to hug her but she turned away towards the hearth. Wringing her hands.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'll leave the North if you want me too. After the war."

"Is that what Sam wanted you to talk to me about?" she asked. 

"No," he said. 

Not looking at him she said, "This is your home, too"

"I'm not a Stark," he said.

"Then let me make you one," she said. "The Lords can't choose me over you if we're wed."

"Oh Sansa," he said. She could feel him behind her now. "You don't have, too"

She turned to face him taking his hand to place it on her belly, "Yes, I do." Jon's eyes widened. Sansa apologized for not telling him when he first arrived. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"Tonight then," he said. "We shall marry tonight."

"Tomorrow," she countered. "Jon we should at least have a feast. I don't even have a wedding gown?"

"That grey dress you wore the day I returned," he said. "You could wear that. I liked that one." Sansa gave him a playful push. 

They wed the following evening in the Godswood of Winterfell. Tyrion Lannister protested profusely saying that Sansa was still married to him. She had to testify before all the Lords that he had never consummated their marriage. Jaime Lannister was forced to confirm what had been common knowledge in King's Landing. His brother looked most displeased. At last Tyrion relented saying that if in the future they refused to bend the knee, only then would he contest the marriage. 

They both wore Stark cloaks while they said their vows before the heart tree. It was a simple ceremony followed by a simple a feast. Jon had found musicians in Wintertown and there was music and dancing much to Sansa's delight. Even more to her surprise, Jon agreed to a bedding. It was only proper to at least have the ceremony she told him. 

The men gathered around her singing brawdy songs while they carried her to the Lord's chamber. And while they should've been tearing her clothes off as they went hardly anyone pulled at an inch of fabric. She thought this had something to do with the fact that Jon threatened to slit Tyrion Lannister's throat and give his face to Arya if he so much as looked at Sansa during the bedding. She had to take her own dress off when she reached her room. 

Her ladies had no such restraint when they dragged Jon to her bed. He was nearly naked when he reached, blushing like a green boy. Their guests stood outside the door continuing to sing dirty songs. 

Alone, in the chamber, Sansa gazed at Jon. He stared back at her in her shift. 

"If you do not love me. If I was just a replacement for the woman you lost. I understand Jon," she said. "We don't have to do this if you no longer desire me. If you never did."

"Gods, Sansa. I've desired you since the moment you ran to me at Castle Black. I desired you for more than four moon turns," he said cutting the distance between them.  "When I thought we would never be together again. I hoped I would die in this Great War."

"Please don't die," Sansa said. 

"Not if I can help it," he said and pulled her close to him. They kissed. She opened her mouth seeking out his tongue and he did the same. He lifted off her shift and she took off her small clothes. Pushing her onto the bed, Jon devoured her swollen breasts. He stared at her belly. She told him it was still small but had grown. 

He kissed her all over, finding the space between her legs with his tongue. Sansa moaned not caring if those outside the door heard, not caring if the entire castle heard. "Sansa, I can't wait," he said. "It's been too long since I've had you." She nodded breathless. He held onto her hips and thrust his cock into her. She cried out. He found her lips, hushing her with kisses. She bit his lower lip. He pulled his cock out slowly before thrusting back into her. Moving his hips in a circular motion and thrusting again. Rubbing her nub while she moaned. 

"I'm sorry Sansa," he said. "I'm going to spill soon. I promise after I'll lick your cunt dry." She laughed and made him swear. He moaned his promises and swore to the old gods when he reached his climax. Sansa heard the people outside their door giggle. She didn’t care.

Jon made good on his promise. Though, he waited until they heard the crowd of revelers go back to the Great Hall to continue drinking. After he sucked and licked her womanhood until she reached her pleasure, she did the same for him. He spilled his seed three more times that night. Sansa found her pleasure more times than that. Exhausted by the end, Jon wrapped her in his arms. She fell asleep full of hope.

Hope and happiness gave way to worry three days later. A rider from Castle Black brought word that the army of the dead had reached the Wall. The undead were coming for Winterfell. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for Ch.2 of this part, tomorrow! 
> 
>  
> 
> I really struggled with how to handle the whole D thing. This is a Jon and Sansa story. At the same time it's set in canon-verse...sooo I felt I had to address it. I know there are still some lingering questions. One things for sure that stupid wight hunt never happened! (just sayin')


	2. On Bear Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great War and the War of the Queens has devasted the realm. Jon and Sansa find a quiet, untouched place on Bear Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally conceived to be part of Day 7 of Jonsa Smut Week: Dom/Sub  
> It's really a bonus chapter/part. 
> 
> This is the smut that was promised! I still feel it's a bit rushed but I wanted to get this out. I might end up going back over this and few other parts down the road. 
> 
> Alternative title: How ya do a five year time jump.
> 
> Again Thank you, thank you to the moderators of Smut Week, all the readers, kudo-ers, and commenters. You guys are the best! It's been a blast.

__Five years later._  
_

_The Great War has finished and the mad queens are gone. The White Walkers defeated first. When word reached the North, that King's Landing had burned killing a half-million people, Jon took his wife and his sister in a room bared the door and they made a pact. While no one will ever share the secrets of that room. In the weeks that followed, Queen Cersei, Lord Tyrion, and the Dragon Queen all met their downfall._

_A Great Council was called. In the North, Sansa Stark rules alongside her half-brother turned cousin who took her name Jon Stark. In the South, they call him Aegon VII. He rules the realm as best he can. It is a loose affiliation. In truth, he would be lost without his Queen._

 

**Jon**

The morning spring sunlight seeped through the cracks of the large tent Jon shared with his Queen. He was making good on a promise he made to her long ago. When spring came they would come back to the beautiful Northwestern coast, he told her years ago as they traveled the North as half-brother and sister rallying their bannermen to fight

"Come back here," he growled eyeing the naked silhouette peaking her head out the tent flap. Sansa turned toward him with agonizing slowness. In truth, it was almost summer. 

"Did I ask the depraved bastard a question?" she said in her sweetest voice. 

Jon moaned, "No, my queen."  _No, my evil, ice queen._ Jon tugged at the restraints tying his wrists to the bed. Lifting his hips, pulling at the straps holding his ankles down. 

"And what is our rule?" she asked.

"A depraved bastard only speaks when asked," he groaned. 

"Yes, that's very good," she sighed. "I'll have to punish you though." Jon moaned again. 

Sansa, his beautiful queen, went rummaging through the small chest with their things. After the wars, the deaths, and destruction, many loved them, respected them, his Northern Queen. The Great Council had put him on the Southern Throne and they ruled the North together. A charter was made and a Hand elected. Their detractors and there were far more than Jon would like, called him the Bastard King who stole the Lady of Winterfell. Forcing the woman who had been his sister into marriage. Others claimed the evil Ice Queen in the North bewitched the man who had been her half-brother to do her bidding which mostly consisted of killing her former lovers. 

Watching her bite her finger while still looking for whatever tool she needed for his punishment made him hungry for the game to continue. In an attempt to subdue her anger over such accusations from their detractors, Jon had pointed out that there was some truth underneath the stories.Mayhaps in the months that followed, Jon thought this was the wrong thing to say. Because, in her anger, she told him  _You're a depraved bastard, but I was the one who killed my former husbands_. That's when the game began. Before long, he admitted to himself, he very much enjoyed this game. 

"Found it," she said under her breath. Holding up a long piece of grey silk for him to see.  _Nooo..._ the torture she was about to inflict on him. 

"We don't want depraved bastards looking on Ice Queens," she said her voice sweet as a song.  _Gods she was evil._ Crawling over his body being careful to allow only the slightest graze of skin against his body. Jon lifted his hips trying to touch his body to hers. 

She stopped hovering above him on her hands and knees the grey silk in her mouth and not an inch of her touching him, "Now, now depraved bastards can't touch Ice Queens unless allowed." Jon groaned even louder. That was how this punishment began. He made the early morning mistake of pressing his hard cock into her arse to wake her. When she opened her eyes, she smiled and let him take his pleasure before punishing him accordingly. And when he did not wake her with the soft touch of his cock. She punished him for ignoring her. Their mornings had become darker than the nights. 

Sansa tied the silk around his eyes. Telling him how depraved he was. It was torture not looking at her. His cock was already standing stiff and tall. Jon listened to her get up off the bed. She would make him wait. She was moaning telling him how moist her cunt was. He thought she was sat in one of the two chairs in the tent. He heard her walk back to the bed. 

She ran her wet fingers along his side. "Shhh," she said hearing him groan. It took everything in him to not call out for her. Sansa straddled over him again. Her body still not touching his. This time Jon laid still.

"Good, good," she said. "Look how good you're being." She rewarded him by gliding her lips over his body. Just grazing his skin. Jon exhaled. _Be good, be good, you lucky depraved bastard. Be good for your Ice Queen._

Sansa rewarded him again letting her body touch his. Her round breasts sliding over his body. Down his chest, until she reached his cock. She squeezed it between her tits and Jon almost bit his tongue trying not to tell her how wonderful it felt. She moved his cock back and forth between her fleshy chest. She moaned with him. Pulling back his foreskin, she kissed the tip of his cock. And continued moving it between her tits. 

"You're being very good," she said again. "Would you like a treat?" 

Jon nodded. Sansa raised up and held her nipple to his mouth. He readily sucked it and when he was finished with one tit, she placed the other in his mouth. She lowered herself again, putting his cock into her mouth. She licked his shaft before she ran her tongue around the head of his cock. Then took it in her whole mouth until he reached the back of her throat. Then she bopped her head back and forth. She stopped when she knew he was close to spilling his seed. She would make him wait again. He heard her walk to a table and pour a cup of water. Returning her attention to him, she licked from his stomach to his chest. 

"Would you like another treat," she asked. Jon nodded again. Reaching his mouth, she let him kiss her. Their tongues crashing into to each other. Her womanhood hovered over his cock. 

"Does my depraved bastard want to be inside me?" she asked.

"Yes," he moaned. "Yes, please my queen." 

She began to lower down on top of him but stopped to command, "Tell me my cunt is beautiful."

"Your cunt is very beautiful," he said. 

"Tell me it is the most beautiful," she said. Her voice like a song. 

"It is the most beautiful," he groaned. 

"You're such a good bastard," she said. Kissing him again, she lowered onto his cock. Jon tried to pull against the restraints to raise his hips to meet her. She went up and down placing her hands on his chest. Her breath heavy. As she got closer to finding her pleasure, she leaned forward, kissing and biting his neck. Jon moaned and cursed. Sansa cried out. Taking off the blindfold and placing her hands back on his chest to hold herself up, she commanded, him to look at his Queen. Jon did as she commanded and then he spilled in her. Her body fell on top of his.  All was still. 

When she rose again, she was his beautiful loving Sansa. Climbing off him, she untied the restraints on his wrists and ankle. Finding her rose oil, to dap on the spots where the ties left light marks. She got a soft towel to clean them both. Most of all she showered him with kisses telling him how good he was and how much she loved him. Jon told her how much he loved her. 

They spent the rest of the morning walking the rocky shore of Bear Island. Sansa talked about how their oldest daughter five-year old little Serena would love seeing all the birds. Jon agreed they would have to bring her here in a few years. Both his girls would love the Island. He could see Ryanna-Robbyn, their second daughter picking up all the rocks. They would have to chase her to keep her from putting them in her mouth. Sansa missed them. He did, too. Jon assured her that they were having a fine time with their Aunty Arya at House Glover's keep Deepwood Motte. 

A week on the Island, just he and Sansa, had been his gift to her. His gift for forcing her to go South with him to survey the destruction and damage in the Riverlands and King's Landing. The Riverlands were difficult enough. Nothing prepared them for King's Landing. They reached the hills overlooking what used to be the capital and saw nothing but rubble and ash. It was more than four years since the dragon queen had ignited the cache of wildfire hidden beneath it.  _Rubble and Ash._  There were structures here and there built on top the ruin. But most had died or those that survived swore never to return. Sansa dropped to her knees and wept. She hated that city. Hated what had happened to her there. She wept for those that died, for those that had not, and for the relief she felt. When she rose from the ashes, she swore to love the people. 

After that Jon decided, they would take a boat up the western coast of the realm and stop at Bear Island on their way home. Under the pretense of meetings with Lady Lyanna, Jon absconded with his wife leaving the girls in the care of their aunt on the opposite shore. 

Once on the Island, he had a grand tent put up a little ways back in the woods but near enough to still hear and smell the sea. They had plenty of food, wine, and ale. And he could take the horses they rode up the shore on to hunt if they wanted more. They had a bed, chairs, a table, with rugs and furs brought from the keep.  _Everything they would need for a week away._  Even his Queen commended him on the comfort of the tent. Once they were settled, he sent their guards back to the Great Keep of Bear Island.  

They had brought a lunch with them that day. Jon suggested they eat on the shore. Sansa agreed. She wore a simple light blue gown that matched her eyes. Her hair in a long braid over her shoulder. After they ate, she said she wanted to find the hot spring up the nearby hill she had heard Lyanna Mormont speak of. He watched her climb the rocks ahead of him, his kind, lovely wife. She turned and smiled back. 

Sansa's smile warmed his heart. Some days she smiled so little. Those days, Sansa would stay in her chambers. Quiet not speaking to anyone, just staring out her window a dreamy look on her face. Other times, she forgot all the horrors of war.  _It was the Ice Queen that did those things. It was the Ice Queen that killed her husbands,_ she told him.  _It's just a game._   

For him, all that was left were fragments of the Great War. Jon preferred it that way. They had done things he wanted to bury. Even with Sansa, there were moments he couldn't recall. Mornings he woke next to her in a haze of confusion. He hated himself those mornings. But the sweet sing-songy sound of Depraved Bastard that he always remembered. 

They reached the hot springs. Sansa took off her gown, shift, and silken small clothes to jump into the clear pool of warm water. He watched her for a bit before he couldn't resist her pleas to join him. They splashed in the water like children. Jon pulled her close to him nudging her legs apart. He used his fingers to rub her nub making sure she enjoyed herself before he enjoyed himself. Before he wrapped her legs around his waist and entered her womanhood. She sighed and kissed him. Her cheek against his beard while they moved in the water. He reached his climax holding her. 

They returned to the shore that afternoon. Sansa took a notebook to write and draw designs for dresses she wanted to make for the girls. Jon sat with her widdling shafts for arrows. He thought he might try hunting tomorrow. 

"Do you think our kingdom is falling apart without us?" she asked.

Jon snorted a bit, "I think it'll survive."

"We can't be too distant," she said.  The whispers of Ice Queen had gotten louder as of late. 

"I think we'll be fine," he said. "We've seen many a lord and lady and merchant and tradesman and farmer on this trip."

Sansa nodded. Jon understood her worries. Rumors of the body of a dragon washed up on shores near Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. A black dragon, dead and rotted unsettled people. 

Jon took her hand, "It's done, Sansa," he said. "We have battles to fight but that one is over." He cared little that some still blamed the depraved bastard King and his Ice Queen for the last dragon's death. 

"I know," she said. "Our enemies try to use it against us. Even now." She meant their enemies in Essos, where the dragon queen's followers are many and the people call them murderers. He laughed bitterly when Sansa read him this report for it did not stop the Quartheen spice traders and magistrates of the free cities from trading with the seven kingdoms. 

"They'll come to know the truth of it," he said trying to ease her worries. She feared for their safety. And raged against the higher trading prices a poor reputation forced their people to pay. 

When evening fell, Jon built a fire to warm them and they cooked their food. He laughed at Sansa's incompetence. She could make dresses, sing, draw and play all the political games she wanted. No one had ever taught Sansa Stark how to cook. It was left for Jon to grill the fish and vegetables. 

 After their simple dinner, in the candlelit tent, Sansa stood before him in her shift. If the dark mornings were the evil Queen's, the dark nights belonged to the depraved Bastard King. And the Bastard King commanded the lady he stole to do all manner of depraved things. 

Tonight, he had her bend over the table. When she appeared much too eager, he thought she deserved a good spanking. Each slap had her moaning or letting out a little yelp. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he thrust his stiff manhood between her legs. He reached his hand around her body to circle her nub. Calling her his, "Very dirty, dirty lady,"  Grabbing her hair and telling her she was so dirty he had to steal her. She begged his forgiveness, promising she could be a proper Lady again. He laughed and thrust faster into her. She screamed louder and louder. She reached her climax and he did too. 

Sansa lay exhausted half on the table. Jon carried her to their bed, wrapping her under the furs. Kissing her before she fell asleep. The scent of salt water in the air. 

Jon and Sansa spent the next days, exploring the Island. They took their horses to ride further meeting Bear Islanders in a small village on the south side of the Island. Jon and Sansa drank too much ale and Sansa sang in what passed for a tavern in such a small village. They visited the hot springs again. And they played their games again and again. 

On their last morning in the tent, the Ice Queen made her depraved bastard promise they would visit the Island every other year unless winter fell during that time. Jon, depraved bastard that he was agreed. That afternoon they made their way to the Great Keep on Bear Island to bid goodbye to Lady Lyanna. By the next morning, they were on a boat headed back to the mainland of Westeros.  

When they reached House Glover's stronghold Deepwood Motte, their daughters ran to greet them with Ghost following behind them. Serena a true mix of Tully and Stark bobbed her reddish-brown curls as she told them all they had done with Auntie Arya. Little Ryanna-Robbyn just hugged her Momma, her deep indigo eyes sparkled half hidden by the black locks that she would not let anyone brush. 

Arya joined the girls and handed Jon a pile of messages from their advisors and councilors in the North and South. She declared she would rather spend the winter doing needlework then answer all those. Jon sighed reading the top message, someone calling himself the Tattered Prince had taken over Pentos jeopardizing the trade agreement they had finished a moon's turn ago. 

Holding the messages, he whispered in Sansa's ear, "We might still be able to escape all this and go back to the island." 

Sansa smiled, "That would be very naughty my depraved bastard. I'll have to punish you later for saying such a thing." she whispered back.

"Yes, my evil Ice Queen," he said. They began to walk inside the castle with their daughters. 

Jon felt a tug on his sleeve, Serena looked up at him wide-eyed and curious "Poppa, why is Momma gonna punish you?"

Arya let out a loud snort behind them and Sansa's face matched her hair. Jon smiled wider than he had in months. Picking up his daughter, he kissed her cheek and mussed her hair. "Momma's being silly," he said. His itchy beard made her squeal and laugh. 

"Momma's silly," she said. Hugging him she added, "Poppa don't get in trouble because I love you." He looked at Sansa and shrugged. She gave them both a soft smile holding the hand of their younger daughter. 

"I love you, too," he said putting Serena down so she could run ahead of them. 

Sansa leaned in towards him this time making sure no one heard. "You're one very lucky depraved bastard." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the end for now. I think after a bit of a break. (This week has been intense.) I'll add to this world/story. I'm enjoying it. 
> 
> ***Also, there are a lot of great metas, fics, etc. that have inspired things in this story. I want to credit it all and have to go back and find that info. So be on the lookout for that either being added to the notes or a full companion meta coming your way.****
> 
> UPDATE NOTE: Here's the link to a great tumblr thread on Jonsa Baby names. I named the Jonsa baby in my other fic series Serena before I read this post (and their first daughter will always be named Serena in my headcanon.) Anyways, it's a great thread and gave me the name for daughter #2. https://castaliareed.tumblr.com/post/167891566315/stark-names-for-babies  
> Oh and the singer Rihanna who's real first name is Robyn is a bit of inspiration as well b.c. why not.


End file.
